Team NCTS
by DeathBomber132
Summary: A new team entering into Beacon the same time as team RWBY, a team that goes unnoticed, a team that does the secret missions.. I am horrible at summaries just read it and review to let me know what you think! Rated M for violence for now.


**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and the story line they follow.**

**First off I would like to thank you for reading this and starting a journey with us. Myself and ****PotatoKingMike**** would appreciate you leaving a review. If you feel so inclined, please follow the story to keep updated on the chapters. We hope that you stick with us till the end of this story and thank you for your support! Now, without further adieu, it begins!**

* * *

**Prologue: The Nightmares**

It was currently 2:47 A.M. and yet Nigel felt nervous and excited. He was excited about attending Beacon Academy. He was also nervous about not knowing anybody there.

"Tomorrow is the big day! But..." Nigel thought out loud as he was slowly slipping out of consciousness.

It was almost the perfect thought, if it hadn't been for them. His friends, his comrades, the ones closest to him, the ones that had always been there for him. How did he have it in him to still attend Beacon and by himself none the less? Was there some way he could avoid the nightmares? Some way to get them out of his head?

He doubted it as they were the last thought on his mind as he drifted into a world of shadows. A world he felt that was just a parallel of reality. A world full of shadows and darkness. Nightmares that he couldn't escape awake or asleep.

Nigel was walking in the woods, admiring one of his blades. His friends were slightly ahead of him with him walking in the back of the group. They had figured that practice was necessary for the fact that they would be attending Beacon in the next week. They were just going out to duel against each other and run over routines and patterns. Nigel and his friends never knew what lay in store for them that day, and Nigel was the only one that came out of the forest that day.

The team had been decently practicing for several hours and all of them were exhausted. As they rested they sat together on the ground.

"You gotta wonder, if we do end up even getting paired all together, which would be a miracle, who would be our 'fearless leader' to lead us against the armies of Grimm." one of Nigel's friends spoke out.

Nigel chuckled, "Well, we know it's not gonna be you clearly."

The group burst into laughter as they felt more at ease in each others company. A peace that would not last long.

When the laughter died down, the male spoke up again in an attempt to make a witty reply. "It's not like you would do any bett-" A Beowolf suddenly leaped from behind a tree, seemingly out of nowhere. Nigel and his friends watched in a mix of surprise and horror as it tore into him, a scream left his mouth and blood followed. Nigel and the remaining two charged to reach him but were cut off by more Beowolves.

Nigel fought and by the team had reached his friend, he was lying dead on the ground. A mangled mess of blood and body parts. He didn't have time to mourn... He only knew he had to fight. His team was completely demoralized and frightened. They couldn't concentrate and they were fighting a losing battle. He turned to see his next team mate fall from a bite to the throat. She was dead before she hit the ground.

"RUN!" His remaining team mate shouted at him. Nigel turned to meet her eyes, tears streaking down her face. "RUN!" she shouted again. He turned and ran back towards Vale, a decent mile away. They could no longer fight, they were outnumbered by far. They had lost half their team already. Nigel ran and ran and didn't bother to look back, suddenly more concerned about his own safety than his friends. By the time he reached near the city he stopped to catch his breath, his other friend nowhere to be found.

"Run... Run! RUN!" Nigel snapped awake and was instantly hurt by the light shining in his eyes. It was his idea to go into the woods that day. It was him who ran leaving a team member behind. It was him who should have died. He laid awake with the same thought he had before he went to sleep.

"Why am I still going to Beacon..." Nigel said aloud to himself as he got up and got ready to catch the airship to Beacon. The first day in what he thought would be the worst four years in his life so far. He was probably right too.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, don't forgot to follow the story and write a review to let us know what you think. Also check out my page as well as PotatoKingMike's page. See you next time!**


End file.
